1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a flash memory device with improved light-guiding member and a cover of the flash memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, flash memory device such as USB flash disk has been widely used as a computer peripheral storage. Generally, flash memory device includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a cover enclosing the PCB. The PCB has a connector interface which can selectively hide in the cover or extend from the cover to be inserted into electric device in order to reach data transmission. There are a number of companies such as SanDisk, Kingston etc. providing such flash memory devices. In order to distinguish all the flash memory devices, the companies design different trademarks located thereon. The PCB usually employs a LED light to illuminate the trademarks for easy to distinguish. However, since the intension of the LED light is weak and it may not illuminate all part of the trademark if such trademark is long. As a result, some part of the trademark is bright and the other part may be dark.
Hence, it is desired to have a flash memory device and a cover thereof solving the problem above.